


So Perplexed With Just One Breath

by xcorruptedk



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward and stuttering Alec, Bookstore Owner Alec, First Date, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Protective Alec, flirty Magnus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"– Chcę złożyć skargę – powiedział powoli i z coraz większym uśmiechem – że godzinę temu nie zostałem obsłużony przez najprzystojniejszego kasjera, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem.<br/>Alec spuścił wzrok na komputer.<br/>– Tak, jasne, nie było mnie... – Nagle dotarło do niego znaczenie tych słów i gwałtownie poderwał głowę do góry. – Słucham?<br/>– Powiedziałem, że...<br/>– Słyszałem – przerwał mu z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Ale... Że co?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Perplexed With Just One Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Coś całkowicie nowego, moi kochani. Szczerze, nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało. Nie mam nawet pojęcia, jakim cudem wciągnęłam się w serial Shadowhunters, choć przypuszczam, że każdy, kto widział Matthew Daddario mnie zrozumie. Po obejrzeniu najnowszego odcinka po prostu miałam ochotę napisać cokolwiek o Malecu. Miało to być coś krótkiego i bez żadnego celu, ale jak zwykle żyło własnym życiem.  
> Shot jest zainspirowany głównie serialem, ale po raz kolejny to alternatywna rzeczywistość, więc mam nadzieję, że fani serii Dary Anioła mi wybaczą.  
> Tytuł z piosenki "Close" - Nick Jonas & Tove Lo

 

Alec lubił swoje nudne, uporządkowane życie, znajomą rutynę i brak jakichkolwiek niespodziewanych wydarzeń, które mogłyby wprowadzić zbyt wielki zamęt. Od zawsze znał swój cel, wiedział, dokąd dąży i czego się spodziewać. Nie podejmował nagłych, spontanicznych decyzji. Trzymał się z boku i uważnie obserwował, niewiele mówiąc i zachowując kamienną twarz.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, co ludzie o nim mówili, ponieważ potrafił słuchać oraz czytać między wierszami. Dla innych był tym ponurym, skrytym, bezuczuciowym i opryskliwym najstarszym dzieckiem Lightwoodów. Jednak nikt tak naprawdę go nie znał. Nikt nie próbował go poznać, choć to akurat mu nie przeszkadzało.

Lubił swoje życie. Nie chciał niczego zmieniać.

Tylko jego młodsza siostra miała z tym problem. Isabelle nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego tak usilnie pragnie odciąć się od świata zewnętrznego i za wszelką cenę starała się wydostać go z tej klatki – jak sama ją nazywała – w której się zamknął. Alec po prostu gardził większością ludzi, uważając każdego za skończonego idiotę. I miał ku temu powody.

Według Jace'a, Alec był po prostu cyniczny i pozbawiony dodatkowych zapasów cierpliwości, które pozwoliłyby mu przetrwać na tym zwariowanym świecie pełnym szaleńców. Mimo to była jedna rzecz, która znaczyła dla niego więcej niż całe złoto tego świata. A mianowicie – jego rodzina.

Kochał swoich rodziców tak bezinteresownie jak oni kochali jego. Dla Izzy i Maxa byłby w stanie oddać życie i nawet Jace, jego przybrany brat, posiadał wyjątkowe miejsce w jego sercu. Nie musiał im tego okazywać, bo oni zdawali sobie sprawę, co czuje.

Jednakże zdarzały się momenty, gdy miał wrażenie, że czegoś mu brakuje. Odczuwał pewną pustkę, której nie był w stanie tak do końca zidentyfikować.

Obserwował Izzy, która radośnie trajkotała o kolejnym chłopaku. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ta radość nie potrwa długo, a pewnego dnia będzie trzymać swoją siostrę w ramionach, by pocieszyć ją po kolejnym zerwaniu.

– Chcę, żebyś go poznał – oznajmiła nieoczekiwanie, a Alec podniósł wzrok znad swojego kubka z kawą. Od głośnego zgiełku w kawiarni już zaczynała boleć go głowa. – Macie ze sobą dużo wspólnego. Jestem pewna, że się polubicie.

– O ile mi wiadomo ty masz z nim chodzić, nie ja.

Izzy wywróciła oczami, odrzucając do tyłu długie, kruczoczarne włosy. W takich chwilach spojrzenia wszystkich mężczyzn kierowały się w jej stronę i świetnie zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Kątem oka dostrzegł pełen zainteresowania wzrok młodego kelnera; Alec zmroził go wzrokiem.

– Chcę, żebyś go polubił. – Zacisnęła swoją małą, lecz silną dłoń na jego ramieniu z błagalnym spojrzeniem. – Ty i Jace zawsze odstraszacie wszystkich moich facetów.

Nie wszystkich, pomyślał z irytacją. Średnio co drugiego.

– Więc ja mam poznać go jako pierwszy?

Izzy uśmiechnęła się słodko. Dałby się nabrać, gdyby nie przybierała tej miny, od kiedy skończyła sześć lat i chciała, aby wszyscy spełnili jej zachcianki.

– Jesteś rozsądniejszy od Jace'a. Mniejsze zło.

– Każdy jest rozsądniejszy od Jace'a – wtrącił, na co parsknęła śmiechem. – Więc kiedy mam go poznać? I jak ma na imię?

– Meliorn – odparła z promiennym uśmiechem i spojrzała na swój telefon. Alec już wiedział, co się święci. Jego siostra była zbyt sprytna. – I będzie tu za jakąś minutę.

Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Powinien się domyślić, że Izzy miała w planach coś więcej niż zwyczajny wypad na kawę w czasie jego przerwy na lunch. Widywali się rzadziej, od kiedy wyprowadził się z rodzinnego domu do przytulnego mieszkanka nad starą księgarnią znajomego rodziców; Luke po ślubie z Jocelyn Fray postanowił spełnić swoje młodzieńcze marzenie i oboje wyruszyli w podróż po świecie, a swoją księgarnię zostawił pod opieką Aleca.

– Za dziesięć minut muszę wrócić do pracy – powiedział z lekką irytacją w głosie. Nie przepadał za poznawaniem nowych ludzi i do tego tak znienacka, a poznawanie chłopaków Izzy było milion razy gorsze, bo każdy okazywał się większym dupkiem od poprzedniego. Nic dziwnego, że on i Jace czuli potrzebę przeganiania każdego z nich. Ktoś musiał troszczyć się o ich młodszą, naiwną siostrzyczkę. Fakt faktem, Isabelle nie była wcale tak naiwna jak w dzieciństwie, bo wyrosła na piękną, mądrą kobietę, która potrafiła walczyć o swoje. Jednak Alec zawsze czuł potrzebę chronienia jej przed całym złem tego świata, nawet jeśli ona świetnie sama sobie radziła.

Nad Jace'em również musiał trzymać pieczę, bo ten chłopak uwielbiał pakować się w przeróżne kłopoty, z których rzadko potrafił sam się wydostać. Wychowali się razem, od kiedy Jace trafił do nich po śmierci swojego ojca i już od samego początku sprawiał problemy. Przeważnie jego urok osobisty pomagał mu wydostać się z każdych kłopotów, ale Alec i tak wolał mieć go na oku.

– Czy mogę podać wam coś jeszcze?

Alec podniósł wzrok na kelnera i momentalnie wywrócił oczami na jego rozmarzony wyraz twarzy. Wpatrywał się w Izzy jak wygłodniały kundel w dorodny gnat.

Właśnie stracił szansę na napiwek.

– Nie, dzięki – mruknął, lecz chłopak się nie ruszył. Izzy oparła brodę na dłoni, uśmiechając się figlarnie do kelnera. – Ale dołączy do nas _jej chłopak_ , więc na pewno będzie chciał coś zamówić.

Kelner zamrugał, słysząc te słowa, a jego twarz pokryła się rumieńcem wstydu.

– Przyjdę za moment – wymamrotał, po czym pośpiesznie się oddalił.

Alec uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, jednak w tym samym momencie poczuł ostry ból w lewej łydce.

– Przestaniesz to robić?! – wysyczała gniewnie Izzy. Ze swoimi ustami pomalowanymi ciemnoczerwoną szminką i powiekami podkreślonymi czarną, grubą kreską wyglądałaby drapieżnie, gdyby Alec nie wiedział, że ma miękkie serce. – Zajmij się _swoim_ życiem miłosnym.

– Nie mam żadnego.

– Dokładnie o to mi chodzi, Alec. – Jej twarz złagodniała, a on jęknął w duchu. Zaczyna się. – Byłeś kiedykolwiek na randce?

Alec uniósł brwi, bo odpowiedź powinna być dla niej oczywista. Gdyby miał randkę, Isabelle na pewno by o tym wiedziała.

– Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać – powiedział stanowczo. – Gdzie ten twój facet? Już późno.

Wzruszyła ramionami, ale nagle się rozpromieniła. Alec obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył chłopaka zmierzającego w jej stronę. Miał długie, ciemne włosy do ramion i dość krzykliwie wyglądające ciuchy. Był przystojny, to fakt. Biła od niego pewność siebie oraz pewna nuta tajemniczości. Przypominał Alecowi prawie każdego chłopaka Isabelle.

– On? – zapytał z dezaprobatą w głosie. – Serio?

Izzy spiorunowała go spojrzeniem po raz kolejny.

– Czy ty musisz każdego tak osądzać?

Alec nie krytykował _każdego_. Nie musiałby tego robić, gdyby jego młodsza siostra nie umawiała się z dupkami. Choć prawda była taka, że w jego oczach każdy facet po prostu był jej niegodny.

Nie odezwał się, gdy chłopak podszedł do ich stolika i pochylił się nad Izzy z promiennym uśmiechem.

– Witaj, Isabelle. – Pocałował ją prosto w usta, głęboko i przeciągle. Jak można całować się w taki sposób w miejscu publicznym?! Alec głośno odchrząknął.

Izzy wyglądała na lekko nieprzytomną, gdy oderwali się od siebie. Alec powstrzymał się przed wstaniem i wykorzystaniem swojego wzrostu przeciwko nowemu nieznajomemu. Nie był tak agresywny i pewny siebie jak Jace, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że te dodatkowe centymetry pozwalające mu górować nad większością ludzi dodawały mu groźniejszego wyglądu.

– Więc ty jesteś Alec – powiedział spokojnym, melancholijnym tonem. – Iz bez przerwy o tobie mówi. Jesteś dla niej prawdziwą ostoją i bohaterem.

Alec zamrugał lekko zbity z tropu.

– No tak... Cześć – wymamrotał słabo.

I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o nastraszenie nowego chłopaka Izzy.

Meliorn zajął krzesło po prawej stronie dziewczyny, przysuwając się do niej tak blisko jak tylko mógł. Objął ją ramieniem, ale nie oderwał wzroku od Aleca, jakby dokładnie zdawał sobie sprawę, na czym polega to spotkanie. Alec żałował, że nie ma z nimi Jace'a.

– Powiedz mi o sobie coś więcej, Alec – odezwał się po krótkiej chwili ciszy, podczas gdy Izzy wpatrywała się w niego jak w obrazek. – Isabelle chce, żebyśmy bliżej się poznali, a jej życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.

Jace zawsze ostrzegał go, że czasami zdarza mu się patrzeć na innych, jakby w życiu nie spotkał bardziej zidiociałych ludzi, więc w tej chwili usilnie starał się zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Izzy pomyślała, że mógłby znaleźć wspólny język z tym chłopakiem albo że mieli ze sobą cokolwiek wspólnego. Jego charakter był zupełnym przeciwieństwem Aleca, a z takimi nigdy nie potrafił się dogadać.

Wypuścił ze świstem powietrze i wykorzystując jakąś cząstkę swoich zdolności aktorskich, wyjął z kieszeni telefon, by udać, że sprawdza godzinę, choć jego komórka wyładowała się godzinę temu.

– Niestety, muszę już iść – oznajmił, podnosząc się powoli z krzesła. Izzy wreszcie na niego spojrzała ze zmarszczonym czołem. – Miałem tylko pół godziny przerwy, muszę wrócić do pracy. Maia jest...

– Maia poradzi sobie bez ciebie w księgarni – wtrąciła Isabelle. Jej mina wskazywała na to, że zrobi mu wielką krzywdę, jeśli natychmiast nie usiądzie. Alec postanowił zaryzykować.

– Miło było poznać cię, Melchior.

Serdeczny uśmiech chłopaka odrobinę przygasł.

– Meliorn – poprawił. Alec odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem.

– Och, tak... Jasne, ja tylko... Przepraszam. – Zabrał z krzesła swój sweter i zrobił krok do tyłu w stronę wyjścia, jednocześnie sięgając po drobne do kieszeni, by zapłacić za kawę. Jednak Meliorn tylko machnął ręką, by go powstrzymać, przez co Alec poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. – W takim razie do zobaczenia?

– Zadzwonię do ciebie – powiedziała Izzy, gdy już zmierzał do wyjścia. Będzie musiał przygotować się psychicznie na niezbyt przyjemną rozmowę.

*

– Dzwoniłam do ciebie setki razy!

Alec zamknął za sobą drzwi księgarni i przetarł twarz dłonią. Maia, jego drugi pracownik, stała na środku sklepu ze wściekłą miną i zaciśniętymi pięściami. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem udało mu się wkurzyć jednocześnie dwie kobiety w ciągu tego samego dnia, ale to pewnie wyjaśniało, dlaczego był gejem.

– Komórka mi padła – odparł w drodze do lady, na której piętrzył się stos książek. Doskonale pamiętał, że przed wyjściem na lunch nakazał dziewczynie, aby porozkładała je na półkach. – Stało się coś?

– Jestem sama od godziny, też chcę wyjść na przerwę. Muszę zapalić.

Machnął ręką w stronę wyjścia na zaplecze, ze wzrokiem wbitym w ekran komputera. Maia wciąż była nowym pracownikiem, zatrudnił ją tydzień temu (i już zdążył tego pożałować), więc musiał sprawdzić, czy nie spieprzyła jakiegoś zamówienia. Czasami zastanawiał się, dlaczego Luke powierzył swoją księgarnię właśnie jemu i wyjechał bez żadnych obaw o jej przyszłość. Alec nie miał bladego pojęcia o kierowaniu interesem, choć podobało mu bycie swoim własnym szefem i posiadanie podwładnych, nawet jeśli przez większość czasu praktycznie nie wiedział, co tak właściwie robi. Mimo to musiał coś robić dobrze, skoro księgarnia nadal nieźle prosperowała, a Luke nie dzwonił do niego ze skargami.

Gdy Maia zniknęła na zapleczu, wziął w ramiona część książek, by rozłożyć je na półkach. O tej godzinie nie spodziewał się klientów, więc miał trochę czasu na porządki. Znajdował się między regałami z romansami, gdy usłyszał cichy brzdęk dzwoneczka nad drzwiami. Nie znosił tego dźwięku i już dawno zamierzał go zdjąć, ale czasami bywał przydatny.

– Dzień dobry – powiedział głośno, wychodząc zza regałów.

Gdy jego wzrok padł na tego, kto stoi przy kasie, od razu pomyślał sobie, dlaczego to ciuchy Melchiora uważał za dość ekstrawaganckie. Mężczyzna miał na sobie czarny garnitur, co wcale nie byłoby tak zadziwiające, gdyby nie bordowa koszula, rozpięta na całej długości umięśnionego torsu. Na jego szyi wisiała niezliczona ilość różnej długości wisiorków i naszyjników, które mieniły się w świetle. W prawej dłoni trzymał książkę, a Alec zauważył, że prawie na każdym palcu ma jakiś pierścionek.

I jakby tego było mało, nieznajomy wpatrywał się w Aleca z lekko rozchylonymi ustami.

– Um... słucham pana? – wybąkał Alec. Chłopak potrząsnął głową i wypuścił ze świstem powietrze.

– Chcę złożyć skargę – powiedział stanowczym tonem. Alec momentalnie jęknął w duchu. Nigdy więcej nie zostawi księgarni pod opieką nowego pracownika. – Zostałem haniebnie oszukany.

Alec pospiesznie przeszedł przez sklep i wszedł za ladę, czując, że jego ręce zaczynają się pocić i trząść. Nienawidził takich sytuacji, zdarzały się niezwykle rzadko, ale zawsze znajdował się o krok od utraty przytomności z nerwów.

– Zaraz wyjaśnimy wszystko, proszę pana – wykrztusił, przenosząc wzrok na klienta. Dopiero teraz, gdy stanął bliżej, dostrzegł, że jego oczy są podkreślone czarną kredką. Nawet Izzy mogłaby być pod wrażeniem tego makijażu. – Z czym jest... Co dokładnie się stało?

Nie odpowiedział od razu, a kącik jego ust zadrgał lekko, gdy cały czas wpatrywał się z Aleca.

– Chcę złożyć skargę – powiedział powoli i z coraz większym uśmiechem – że godzinę temu _nie_ zostałem obsłużony przez najprzystojniejszego kasjera, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem.

Alec spuścił wzrok na komputer.

– Tak, jasne, nie było mnie... – Nagle dotarło do niego znaczenie tych słów i gwałtownie poderwał głowę do góry. – Słucham?

– Powiedziałem, że...

– Słyszałem – przerwał mu z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Ale... Że co?

Chłopak popatrzył na niego intensywnie spod rzęs, a Alec poczuł, jak gorąc napływa mu do twarzy. Nie był przyzwyczajony do bycia obiektem zainteresowań kogokolwiek, a w szczególności kogoś tak atrakcyjnego i intrygującego jak ten osobnik przed nim. Nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować.

– Chce pan...

– Mów mi Magnus – wtrącił, a odłożywszy książkę na ladę, oparł się na niej, pochylając do przodu i nieznacznie zmniejszając odległość między nimi. Alec instynktownie zapragnął się cofnąć, gdy do jego nozdrzy dotarł miły zapach męskich perfum, jednak jego nogi jakby wrosły w ziemię. – A tobie jak na imię, mój drogi?

– Alexander. – Zmarszczył czoło, bo nigdy nie używał swojego prawdziwego imienia. – Alec.

– Przypuszczam, że godzinę temu obsługiwał mnie drugi pracownik. Dodam, że dość nieudolnie. – Magnus wywrócił teatralnie oczami, a Alec miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. – Nie miała pojęcia, czego tak naprawdę pragnę, ale jestem pewien, że z tobą będzie inaczej, Alexandrze.

– Oczywiście, postaram się pomóc, jak tylko mogę.

Oczy Magnusa rozbłysły. A może ten efekt został spowodowany przez brokat wokół jego powiek. Alec nabrał powietrza do płuc, aby nad sobą zapanować i odzyskać zdolność myślenia jak normalny, rozumny człowiek. Co nie było takie proste, gdy Magnus cały czas wpatrywał się w niego w taki sposób. W tym moment Alec przypominał zwierzynę zdaną na łaskę drapieżnika z paznokciami pomalowanymi czarnym lakierem.

– Więc w czym problem? – zapytał po raz kolejny, przybierając bardziej służbowy ton. Uśmiech Magnusa lekko stężał.

– Błędnie wydano mi resztę – odpowiedział, bębniąc palcami o okładkę książki.

– Och. Bardzo przepraszam... To się zdarza. Zbyt często. Zaraz sprawdzę, ma pan paragon?

– Nie kłopocz się, Alexandrze – przerwał mu i uniósł rękę do kolczyka przy prawym uchu. – Myślę, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie przeznaczenie tych pieniędzy na kolację.

Alec zmarszczył czoło.

– Jaką kolację?

– Naszą kolację, głuptasie – odparł z dość czułym uśmiechem. Alec wytrzeszczył oczy w kompletnym niedowierzaniu. Czy to naprawdę miało miejsce?

 

-*-

 

Dwa dni później Alec leżał na kanapie w swoim mieszkaniu, podczas gdy Izzy krążyła wokół niego, nadal śmiertelnie obrażona za to, jak potraktował jej chłopaka w kawiarni. Przypuszczał, że w końcu jej przejdzie albo zdąży rozstać się z Meliornem i nie będzie musiał spotykać się z nim po raz kolejny. Całą tę sytuację poprawiał fakt, że Jace również go nie polubił.

– Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Alec!

– Co? – wymamrotał niecierpliwie. Izzy stanęła nad nim z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

– Co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje? – zapytała. Alec spojrzał na nią pytająco. – Jesteś jakiś rozkojarzony. Jakby coś cię gnębiło. Alec, porozmawiaj ze mną.

Jęknął z rozżaleniem i zakrył oczy ramieniem, z nadzieją, że to pomoże mu uchronić się przed atakiem siostry. W tym samym momencie rozległ się trzask drzwi oraz donośny głos ich przybranego brata.

– Wróciłem! I umieram z głodu.

Alec podniósł głowę, gdy Jace stanął w drzwiach salonu. Omiótłszy wzrokiem pomieszczenie, podejrzliwie zmrużył oczy.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał.

– Alec nie chce ze mną rozmawiać.

– Bo jesteś męcząca – odparł Alec bezbarwnym tonem. Jace zacisnął wargi, żeby się nie roześmiać. – Nic mi nie jest.

Izzy wyglądała, jakby dalej zamierzała się kłócić, ale w końcu odwróciła się na pięcie i podeszła do Jace'a. Oboje zniknęli w kuchni.

Prawdę mówiąc, Alecowi jednak coś dolegało. Minęły dwa dni od tamtego niefortunnego, niezręcznego i całkowicie niecodziennego spotkania z Magnusem w księgarni. Od dwóch dni nie potrafił przestać o nim myśleć.

Sięgnął po swoją komórkę i po raz kolejny otworzył wiadomość od Magnusa, którą nadesłał godzinę temu.

„ _Mam dzisiaj wolny wieczór. Co powiesz na tę kolację? Oczywiście, ty stawiasz.”_

Nie potrafił zapanować nad uśmiechem, który cisnął mu się na usta. Ten chłopak go intrygował i jednocześnie odrobinę przerażał. Nie był pewien, czy na pewno chce zobaczyć się z nim po raz kolejny, ponieważ nie wiedział, jak się przy nim zachowywać. W ciągu kilkuminutowej rozmowy zrobił z siebie idiotę więcej razy, niżby wypadało. Nawet nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem Magnusowi udało się wyciągnąć od niego numer telefonu. Po tej propozycji kolacji wszystko inne zdawało się znajdować jakby za mgłą.

Obracając telefon w dłoni, zastanawiał się, co odpisać. Nie chciał go ignorować, ale również nie chciał odmówić. Co by się stało, gdyby się zgodził, a Magnus szybko zorientowałby się, że Alec nie jest wart zachodu? Ta opcja była jak najbardziej prawdopodobna.

W końcu wziął telefon i otworzył nową wiadomość, na moment wstrzymując oddech.

„ _Gdzie i o której?”_

– Z kim piszesz?

Poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej, gdy Jace usiadł w fotelu. Odrzucił telefon na bok, starając się przybrać obojętny wyraz twarzy.

– Z nikim. To Maia. Pytała o coś. Nic ważnego.

Przeklął w myślach swoją głupotę, gdy Jace popatrzył na niego z rozbawieniem.

– Poważnie, Alec, co z tobą? – spytał z zadziwiającą jak na niego troską. – Zachowujesz się dziwniej niż zwykle.

Telefon zalśnił po jego prawej, ale nie sięgnął po niego natychmiastowo, choć miał na to ochotę. Zamiast tego wstał i, schowawszy urządzenie do kieszeni, skierował się w stronę swojej sypialni, żeby się przebrać w coś odpowiedniejszego niż spodnie dresowe i stara koszulka.

– Nic mi nie jest – rzucił przez ramię, zanim zniknął z pokoju. Dopiero wtedy odczytał wiadomość i tym razem pozwolił sobie na uśmiech, z którym cały czas walczył.

 

-*-

 

Nigdy wcześniej nie przypuszczał, że będzie musiał znaleźć wymówkę, aby wymknąć się z własnego mieszkania. Jace robił to bez przerwy, gdy byli nastolatkami i mieszkali w rodzinnym domu, a Alec za każdym razem musiał go kryć przed rodzicami. Tym razem to Jace i Izzy zamienili się w jego podejrzliwych i wścibskich rodziców, gdy powiedział im, że potrzebuje spokoju, więc idzie się przejść.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że mógł wymyślić coś o wiele lepszego, byle tylko nie zdradzić im prawdziwych planów. Isabelle traciła cały rozum, gdy okazywał zainteresowanie jakimkolwiek chłopakiem, bo zdarzało się to niezwykle rzadko, a nie chciał, aby Magnus już na samym początku ich znajomości pomyślał, że jego rodzina jest nienormalna.

Doskonale znał adres podany mu przez Magnusa, choć nigdy wcześniej nie jadł w tej restauracji. Było tam zbyt drogo, więc miał spore wątpliwości, czy pójście tam jest mądrą decyzją, skoro to on miał płacić za tę kolację. Magnus ze swoim eleganckim, idealnie skrojonym garniturem i liczną biżuterią, wyglądał na kogoś, kto nie musi martwić się o kasę. A Alec pracował w księgarni. Ten argument bez dwóch zdań mógł dołączyć do listy powodów, dla których Magnus nie powinien zawracać sobie nim głowy.

Dotarł na miejsce dość szybko, ponieważ przystanek metra znajdował się tylko ulicę dalej. Próbował dyskretnie zajrzeć przez okno, czy Magnus jest już w środku, ale światło latarni odbijało się o szybę, więc nic nie widział. Nie chciał wejść do środka, a potem czekać przy stoliku jak ostatni kretyn, jeśli Magnus jednak postanowił się nie zjawić. Wcale by go to nie zdziwiło, ale siedzenie samotnie przy stoliku przyprawiało go o dreszcze.

– Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś.

Alec odwrócił się tak gwałtownie, że zachwiał się i uderzył głową o szybę. Magnus stał przy taksówce, z której chwilę wcześniej musiał wysiąść i płacił taksówkarzowi przez uchylone okno. Jednak jego wzrok spoczywał na Alecu, a na twarzy widniał uśmiech.

– Magnus! – wykrzyknął z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem w głosie, przykładając dłoń do miejsca na głowie, które wciąż pulsowało bólem. Przypuszczał, że wszyscy w restauracji słyszeli ten huk, jakby głupie ptaszysko odbiło się od szyby.

– Alexander. – Podszedł bliżej, gdy taksówka odjechała. – Nic ci nie jest?

Alec zacisnął usta, czując, że policzki jeszcze bardziej palą go z irytacji i poniżenia. Ten wieczór zaczął się wyśmienicie, nie ma co.

– Wolałbym, żeby wszyscy przestali mnie o to pytać – odparł dość ostrym tonem. Na twarzy Magnusa pojawiło się zaskoczenie, a Alec momentalnie pożałował swojego wybuchu. – Przepraszam. Nie powinienem... Moje rodzeństwo doprowadza mnie do szału i to wszystko jest...

– W porządku – wtrącił łagodnym tonem. – Więc masz rodzeństwo?

Alec odetchnął głęboko na tę zmianę tematu.

– Siostrę i dwóch braci. Jestem najstarszy.

Magnus popatrzył na niego z lekko przechyloną głową.

– To akurat wiele wyjaśnia. Osobiście jestem jedynakiem, ale sądząc po twoim zachowaniu przypuszczam, że miałem _wielkie_ szczęście.

Alec parsknął śmiechem i spuścił wzrok na swoje buty. Badawcze spojrzenie Magnusa jeszcze bardziej go onieśmielało niż ta cała ośmieszająca sytuacja. Do jego uszu dotarła znajoma melodia, wydobywająca się zapewne z czyjegoś telefonu, a zaraz po niej zduszone przekleństwo. Ten głos również był znajomy, ale gdy rozejrzał się po ulicy, nie dostrzegł osoby, której się spodziewał. Gdyby tak było, znalazłby się w poważnych tarapatach.

– O co chodzi? – spytał go Magnus, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Alec zmarszczył czoło i przeniósł na niego wzrok.

– Wydawało mi się, że Jace... Nieważne. Więc co teraz?

– Wejdźmy do środka – zaproponował Magnus. – Chyba że masz inne plany? W końcu to ty stawiasz.

Alec tym razem nie powstrzymywał uśmiechu.

– To ty mnie zaprosiłeś.

– Jedna z najlepszych decyzji w moim życiu – odparł swobodnym tonem, na co Alec po raz kolejny spłonął rumieńcem. Dopiero się poznali, a już wiedział, że Magnus prędzej czy później wpędzi go do grobu.

 

-*-

 

Gdyby wiedział, że chodzenie na randki jest tak wspaniałe, częściej by sobie na to pozwalał.

Pomimo kilku niezręcznych wpadek, reszta wieczoru przebiegła bez problemów. Podczas kolacji rozmawiali, poznawali się bliżej i, co dziwne, mieli ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż można by przypuszczać. Magnus był niezwykle interesującą osobą, zawsze miał do powiedzenia coś ciekawego albo zabawnego, przy nim nie miało się szansy na nudę. Alec szybko zorientował się, że po prostu lubi słuchać brzmienia jego płynnego głosu, bez względu na to, o czym drugi chłopak mówił.

Nie chciał, aby ta randka dobiegła końca, co również odrobinę go dziwiło. Niestety, obaj zaczynali pracę dość wcześnie następnego dnia, choć Magnus nie wyjaśnił jasno, czym tak właściwie się zajmuje, a Alec nie chciał naciskać.

Wsiedli do jednej taksówki, a Magnus podał swój adres. Tym razem obaj milczeli przez całą drogę, lecz ta cisza ani trochę im nie ciążyła. Alec dyskretnie zerkał na jego profil, podziwiając linię szczęki, ten interesujący kolczyk w uchu oraz perfekcyjnie ułożone ciemne włosy, w których lśniły jaśniejsze pasemka. Jego makijaż tego wieczoru również był perfekcyjny, a Aleca nadal dziwił fakt, iż interesuje go chłopak, który prezentuje się w taki sposób. Zwykle uważał za atrakcyjnych facetów bardziej podobnych do Jace'a, co dawniej sprawiało mu wiele problemów.

Kiedy taksówka się zatrzymała, Alec poczuł ogarniający go strach. Jak powinien się teraz zachować? Chciał jeszcze raz się z nim zobaczyć, ale nie chciał wyjść na zbyt zdesperowanego i nadgorliwego.

Magnus zapłacił taksówkarzowi i otworzył drzwi po swojej stronie, lecz odwrócił się do Aleca, który siedział spięty jak struna na swoim miejscu.

– Alexandrze, bądź dżentelmenem i odprowadź mnie do drzwi – powiedział do niego z lekkim uśmiechem oraz błyskiem rozbawienia w oczach.

– Och, tak. Jasne – wymamrotał, po czym pospiesznie otworzył drzwi. Przy wysiadaniu jego noga zaplątała się o pas bezpieczeństwa i w ostatniej chwili zdołał złapać się drzwi, by odzyskać równowagę. Miał szczęście, że Magnus znajdował się po drugiej stronie pojazdu.

Dołączył do niego przed frontowym wejściem, a Magnus patrzył na niego z poważną miną. Alec zastanawiał się, czy czuje on takie samo zdenerwowanie. Kiedy ich oczy spotkały się po raz kolejny tego wieczoru, Alec momentalnie stracił oddech i zdolność logicznego myślenia. W tej chwili myślał tylko o pochyleniu się i skradnięciu chociaż jednego, małego pocałunku. Jednak nie sądził, aby była to rozsądna decyzja. To była ich pierwsza randka, wciąż nie znali się zbyt dobrze.

– To był... miły wieczór – wydusił z siebie w końcu, bo wyglądało na to, że Magnus nie ma zamiaru się odezwać i czeka na jego ruch. – Dobrze się bawiłem.

– Cieszy mnie to – powiedział cichym szeptem, robiąc krok do przodu, a Alec zamarł w bezruchu. Magnus spuścił wzrok z jego oczu na usta, a potem znów spojrzał mu w oczy. W jego własnych tęczówkach można było dostrzec jednocześnie determinację oraz niepewność, która sprawiła, że serce Aleca zabiło szybciej.

Jednakże, gdy Magnus jeszcze bardziej zmniejszył dzielącą ich usta odległość, Alec nieznacznie obrócił głowę, przez co wargi chłopaka wylądowały na jego policzku. Od tego miejsca po całym jego ciele przeszły dreszcze. Przez krótką chwilę żałował, iż odwrócił głowę, szczególnie, gdy Magnus popatrzył na niego z rozczarowaniem.

– Odezwę się – zapewnił go z pewnością w głosie. – Chcę... Myślę, że moglibyśmy, jeśli tylko chcesz... To kiedyś powtórzyć?

Usta Magnusa rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

– Będę w siódmym niebie – odparł żartobliwym tonem. Alec przygryzł wargę i mimowolnie spojrzał na lśniące wargi Magnusa. Może jednak jeden całus nie zaszkodzi? – Do zobaczenia, Alexandrze.

Nim zdążył się zorientować, co się dzieje, Magnus zniknął za drzwiami swojego budynku. Gdy się odwrócił, spostrzegł, że taksówkarz odjechał, bo oczywiście zapomniał napomknąć, aby na niego poczekał. Westchnąwszy ciężko, ruszył w stronę najbliższej stacji metra, wciąż czując na policzku dotyk miękkich ust.

Wchodząc po schodach na swoje piętro, nie potrafił pozbyć się uśmiechu, który nie schodził mu z twarzy przez cały wieczór. Jeszcze nikt, poza jego najmłodszym braciszkiem, nie sprawił, że miał ochotę uśmiechać się szczerze i bez żadnych oporów. Jego powściągliwość zwykle wychodziła mu na dobre, ponieważ ukrywanie uczuć było o wiele prostsze. Jednak przy Magnusie czuł się zupełnie inaczej. Jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej.

Zatrzymawszy się przed swoim mieszkaniem z kluczem w dłoni, zorientował się, że wcale nie są zamknięte. Drzwi były lekko uchylone, jakby ktoś w pośpiechu nie zamknął ich za sobą, przez małą szparkę wydobywało się światło. Usłyszał czyjeś szybkie kroki, a potem światło zgasło.

Alec wywrócił oczami i wszedł do środka.

– Co wy tu, do diabła, jeszcze robicie? – powiedział głośno, zapalając światło na korytarzu. Gdy wszedł do ciemnego salonu, ujrzał sylwetkę swojego przybranego brata stojącą przodem do okna.

– Wreszcie zaszczyciłeś nas swoją obecnością, _Alexandrze_.

– Jace, przestań się wydurniać – rozległ się głos Izzy, która zapaliła lampkę na stoliku obok kanapy, gdzie siedziała. Jace odwrócił się od okna ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami i kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał Alec niecierpliwie. – Nie dałem wam kluczy po to, żebyście tutaj ciągle przesiadywali.

– Jak tam twój _spacer_? – spytał Jace, ignorując jego słowa. – Dobrze się bawiłeś? Widziałeś coś ciekawego? Nowy Jork nocą jest zachwycający, prawda? Może spotkałeś _kogoś_ ciekawego?

Alec zmarszczył czoło. Jego brat bardzo często zachowywał się jak idiota, wygadywał różne dziwne rzeczy, ale tym razem jego sugestywny ton głosu był jeszcze bardziej dezorientujący niż zwykle. Chyba że...

Poczuł, jak uchodzi z niego całe powietrze, w ustach robi się sucho, a serce zaczyna walić jak szalone. W pierwszej chwili ogarnęło go przerażenie, ale zaraz po tym, gdy zorientował się, co tak naprawdę miało miejsce tego wieczoru, krew zaczęła wrzeć mu w żyłach w wyrazie złości.

– Śledziliście mnie! – wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem. Spojrzał na Jace'a z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Słyszałem twój telefon pod restauracją!

– Max prawie mnie zdemaskował – mruknął. Alec zamrugał, po czym spojrzał na Isabelle, która jako jedyna wyglądała na zmieszaną.

– Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Jak mogliście...

– Jak mogłeś nam nie powiedzieć, że masz randkę? – wyrzuciła z siebie Izzy i tym razem na jej twarzy widniało rozgoryczenie. – Mówimy sobie o wszystkim.

Tym razem to Alec skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

– Mam prawo do odrobiny prywatności. I to nic wielkiego.

– Nic wielkiego? To była twoja pierwsza w życiu randka, Alec!

Zacisnął usta w wąską linię, aby nie powiedzieć czegoś, czego będzie żałować.

– To nie była jego pierwsza randka – odezwał się Jace, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytająco. Alec jęknął w duchu. – Był na dwóch randkach z...

– Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiem?!

– Wielkie dzięki, Jace – wysyczał Alec. – Którego słowa z „nie mów Izzy, że umówiłem się z jej kolegą ze studiów” nie zrozumiałeś?

Chłopak posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie i mruknął coś o tym, że po prostu zapomniał. Alec przetarł twarz dłonią, po czym opadł na kanapę obok swojej siostry, która nadal trzęsła się ze złości. To jego śledzili podczas randki, a to Isabelle była wściekła. I gdzie tu sprawiedliwość?

– Kto to w ogóle był? – zapytał Jace, przysiadając na podłokietniku fotela. Na jego ustach błąkał się lekki uśmieszek. – Wyglądaliście całkiem przytulnie.

Alec zmroził go spojrzeniem.

– I od kiedy ktoś mówi na ciebie Alexander? Od dziecka używasz zdrobienia.

Alec mimowolnie uśmiechnął się do siebie na samo wspomnienie. Nie miał pojęcia czemu, ale w sposobie, w jaki Magnus zwracał się do niego było coś niezwykle wyjątkowego.

– To tylko Magnus...

– Magnus? – Izzy poderwała głowę. – Magnus Bane?

– Skąd go znasz? – zdziwił się Alec. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, aby jego siostra znała faceta, którym się interesował.

– Ktoś z uczelni wspominał o nim. Chyba jest właścicielem jakiegoś klubu nocnego, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć nazwy.

Jace klasnął w dłonie, a oboje spojrzeli na niego z zaciekawieniem.

– W takim razie musimy sprawdzić co to za klub – oznajmił. – Trzeba się upewnić, czy jest godzien naszego słodkiego, niewinnego _Alexandra_.

Z twarzy Aleca spłynęły wszystkie kolory, gdy usta Izzy rozciągnęły się w szatańskim uśmieszku.

– Nie ma mowy – powiedział stanowczo. – A teraz wynocha stąd. Jeśli zamierzacie tu przesiadywać, będziecie musieli dokładać się do czynszu.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, aby tak szybko opuszczali jego mieszkanie.

 

-*-

 

Nie tak wyobrażał sobie koniec tego tygodnia. Pójście do jakiegoś klubu z Izzy i Jace'em było ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką w tej chwili miał ochotę. Jednak jego siostra posiadała dość poważny materiał do szantażu, więc chcąc nie chcąc, musiał się zgodzić, aby zachować swoją godność. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co może jej wpaść do głowy.

Pod klubem mieli spotkać się również z chłopakiem Izzy, co jeszcze bardziej psuło Alecowi humor. Kiedy znaleźli się na odpowiedniej ulicy, dziewczyna zatrzymała się i odwróciła do nich z zawziętą miną.

– Macie mi coś obiecać – powiedziała. – Obaj będziecie mili dla Meliorna.

Alec skrzywił się z niechęcią, a Jace wywrócił oczami. Jednakże piorunujące spojrzenie ich młodszej siostry sprawiło, że przytaknęli. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że lepiej jej nie irytować, gdy była w takim nastroju.

Ten klub przypominał wszystkie kluby, w jakich miał nieszczęście bywać, ale musiał przyznać, że muzyka była całkiem niezła. Za sprawą swojego wzrostu widział ponad większością głów, więc szybko wypatrzył wolny stolik i skierował się ku niemu z Jace'em depczącym mu po piętach. Izzy zostawiła ich przy samym wejściu, aby odnaleźć swojego chłopaka, ale obiecała, że później ich odnajdzie.

– Chcesz coś do picia? – krzyknął mu do ucha Jace, gdy usiedli, na co tylko przytaknął. Jeśli ma jakoś to przetrwać, co najmniej jeden drink będzie potrzebny.

Kiedy Jace zniknął mu z oczu, oparł się o krzesło, obserwując tańczący tłum. Dostrzegł dwóch obejmujących się kolesi i od razu w jego myślach pojawił się Magnus.

Od ich randki minęły trzy dni, a Alec nadal nie zdobył się na odwagę, aby do niego napisać albo zadzwonić. Magnus również nie dawał znaku życia. Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o randkowaniu i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru pytać rodzeństwo o radę (prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż do tego dojdzie), więc nie wiedział, czy jest to normalne albo kiedy tak właściwie wypada skontaktować się ponownie z chłopakiem, z którym na pewno zamierza jeszcze się spotkać. Nawet nie miał pewności, czy Magnus ma ochotę znów się z nim zobaczyć.

Chwilę później Jace wyłonił się z tłumu z dwoma drinkami. Izzy szła zaraz za nim, trzymając Meliorna za rękę.

– Alec, patrz, kogo znalazłem! – Głos Jace'a brzmiał radośnie, lecz wyraz jego twarzy wskazywał ogromne skonsternowanie, jakby właśnie był świadkiem jak jego siostra obściskuje się ze swoim chłopakiem. I pewnie dokładnie to miało miejsce.

– Miło znów cię zobaczyć – powiedział do niego Meliorn, zajmując miejsce przy stoliku. Alec tylko kiwnął do niego głową i wziął do ręki swojego drinka, by upić łyk. Od razu się skrzywił na ostry smak alkoholu.

Nie włączył się do rozmowy, którą Jace próbował prowadzić z Meliornem i jednocześnie zachowywać się cywilizowanie, bo Izzy cały czas mroziła go spojrzeniem. Jakiś czas później para zostawiła ich, by potańczyć, a Jace najwyraźniej zauważył kogoś interesującego, bo również pospiesznie się oddalił. Chwilę później Alec zobaczył, że rozmawia z jakąś niską, szczupłą dziewczyną z długimi, rudymi włosami. Obok nich stał chłopak w okularach, a mina, z jaką ich obserwował, wyrażała dokładnie to, co Alec sam czuł. Znudzenie i irytację.

Dopił drinka i sięgnął po swój telefon. Alkohol jeszcze nie uderzył mu do głowy, więc nadal nie potrafił zdobyć się na odwagę, by napisać do Magnusa. Był nie tylko skończonym idiotą, ale także największym tchórzem, jaki stąpał po tej ziemi. Nie powinno być to takie trudne. Świetnie się razem bawili i najwyraźniej obaj chcieli jeszcze się zobaczyć. Poza tym, gdyby Magnus był teraz tutaj razem z nim, ten wieczór byłby milion razy lepszy.

Kątem oka zauważył, że ktoś siada obok niego i już zamierzał powiedzieć, że te miejsca są zajęte albo że nie jest zainteresowany.

– Alexandrze, to bardzo nieładnie przychodzić do mojego klubu i _mnie_ o tym nie poinformować.

Alec odwrócił głowę tak gwałtownie, iż poczuł ostry ból w karku. Magnus zajmował wcześniejsze krzesło Isabelle w całkowicie wyluzowanej pozie i z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Tym razem miał na sobie obcisłe, skórzane spodnie oraz rozpiętą koszulę, która mieniła się w świetle różnymi kolorami za sprawą malutkich koralików.

– Ja... Twój klub? Nie miałem pojęcia... Gdybym wiedział...

– Uwielbiam ten rumieniec – powiedział, pochylając się do przodu, przez co dzieliło ich tylko kilka centymetrów. Alec wstrzymał oddech, gdy ich oczy się spotkały. – Miałem na myśli to, że gdybym wiedział, że tutaj będziesz, załatwiłbym ci miejsce w strefie VIP. Jest tam o wiele spokojniej.

– Nie wiem... – Alec odchrząknął. Weź się w garść, pomyślał gorączkowo. – Jestem tutaj z Izzy i Jace'em. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że to twój klub. Izzy wspominała, że słyszała o tobie, że jesteś właścicielem jakiegoś klubu, ale nie pamiętała którego. A raczej mam taką nadzieję, bo jeśli przyprowadziła mnie tutaj tylko po to, żebym mógł się z tobą zobaczyć...

– To jej podziękuję – wtrącił Magnus.

Alec zamknął usta. Nie dość, że bez przerwy jąkał się przy nim jak ktoś niespełna rozumu, to teraz dostał nagłego słowotoku, co nigdy wcześniej mu się nie zdarzyło.

– Nie zadzwoniłeś do mnie – powiedział Magnus, wciąż znajdując się dość blisko niego. Alec przełknął ślinę i spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana.

– Nie wiedziałem, czy...

– W porządku, rozumiem. – Alec spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Domyśliłem się, że to dla ciebie była dość niecodzienna sytuacja, więc dałem ci wolną rękę. Jeśli podejmiesz jakąś decyzję, będę tam na ciebie czekać.

Popatrzył w stronę, w którą wskazał Magnus i domyślił się, że było to wejście do strefy vipowskiej. Posławszy mu krótkie spojrzenie, Magnus oddalił się i szybko zniknął Alecowi z oczu. Mimo to Alec wcale nie poczuł się lepiej.

– Z kimś rozmawiałeś?

Podniósł głowę, gdy Izzy usiadła obok niego. Włosy opadały jej na twarz, która lśniła od potu za sprawą tańca, a ciemna szminka odrobinę się rozmazała. Ten sam odcień teraz znajdował się również na ustach Meliorna.

– Zaproszono nas do VIP-ów? – wymamrotał. Oczy Izzy rozszerzyły się.

– Przez kogo?

– Magnusa...

– To był Magnus? – wykrzyknęła z niedowierzaniem. – Co on tutaj robi?

– To jego klub. – Zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. – Jeśli zaciągnęłaś nas tutaj, bo wiedziałaś, że jest właścicielem...

– Nie miałam pojęcia, słowo daję! – zapewniła z szerokim uśmiechem. – Och, Alec, czyż to nie wspaniałe? Tyle klubów w mieście, a my trafiliśmy akurat do tego, który należy do twojego chłopaka.

– Nie jest moim...

– To jak przeznaczenie! – powiedziała uradowana, a Alec skrzywił się z niesmakiem. – Chodź, idziemy! Muszę go poznać i nie ma mowy, żebym przegapiła okazję na zobaczenie jak wygląda sala dla VIP-ów.

Chwyciła go za rękę i, z zadziwiającą jak na tak małą osóbkę siłą, zaczęła go ciągnąć przez salę. Po drodze zatrzymała się obok Jace'a, który tańczył z dziewczyną o rudych włosach. Gdy powiedziała mu coś na ucho, Jace wytrzeszczył oczy, przenosząc pytający wzrok na Aleca, który tylko wzruszył ramionami. Nadal nie był do końca pewien, czy to wszystko działo się naprawdę. Miał wrażenie, że Magnus rzucił na niego jakiś urok, sprawiając, że w chwili obecnej jego życie wyglądało jak całkiem miły, acz dezorientujący sen. Albo jak bajka, w której wszystko jest zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdziwe.

Spodziewał się, że ochroniarz pilnujący wejścia do strefy dla VIP-ów momentalnie ich zatrzyma albo nawet wyrzuci z klubu za próbę przejścia do tamtego pomieszczenia. Jednakże gdy tylko jego wzrok spoczął na Alecu, odsunął się na bok, wskazując głową do środka. Izzy, wciąż rozpromieniona, wyminęła go, ciągnąc za sobą Meliorna. Alec niepewnie podążył za nimi.

Rzeczywiście było tutaj o wiele spokojniej. Muzyka grała znacznie ciszej, więc można było bez problemu prowadzić rozmowy. Pod ścianami znajdowały się wygodne, skórzane kanapy z okrągłymi stolikami, na których stały świece oraz butle z alkoholem, a każdy stolik oddzielony był białymi, lśniącymi zasłonami. Parkiet nie był aż tak zatłoczony, jak w głównej sali, ponieważ w całym pomieszczeniu znajdowało się co najmniej dwadzieścia osób.

Zauważył Magnusa siedzącego na środku jednej z podłużnych sof w otoczeniu pięknych dziewczyn, lecz wzrok miał wbity prosto w Aleca. Nie obchodziło go, gdzie udała się jego siostra ani Jace ze swoją nową towarzyszką i z jej przyjacielem, który trzymał się ich jak wierny, spłoszony piesek. Nie potrafił oderwać oczu od Magnusa. Nie potrafił również zmusić swoje nogi do wykonania chociaż jednego kroku. Nie słyszał grającej muzyki ani głosów innych osób w pomieszczeniu. W głowie miał tylko Magnusa, a każda jego cząstka garnęła się do niego.

Magnus zwinnie podniósł się z kanapy, nadal nie spuszczając wzroku z Aleca i podszedł do niego powoli, trzymając w dłoni kieliszek. Na jego ustach błąkał się delikatny uśmiech, a gdy w końcu zatrzymał się, Alec w końcu przypomniał sobie jak się oddycha.

– Przyszedłem – powiedział i od razu się skrzywił. Mógłby powiedzieć coś zupełnie innego, coś interesującego albo dowcipnego; cokolwiek, byle tylko udowodnić Magnusowi, że nie jest aż taką ofiarą losu.

Dlatego zdziwił się na widok prawdziwej radości na twarzy Magnusa.

– Byłbym niezmiernie zasmucony, gdybyś nie przyszedł – przyznał, po czym upił łyk swojego drinka. Alec przygryzł wargę, znów rozmyślając o skosztowaniu jego ust. Jednak tym razem nie miał aż tak wielkich oporów, jak ostatnim razem, gdy stali przed wejściem do mieszkania Magnusa. Dlatego też, gdy Magnus opuścił dłoń, pochylił się i, przyłożywszy dłoń do jego policzka, pocałował go. Delikatnie i trochę nieśmiało, ponieważ nie wiedział, czego oczekiwać, lecz gdy Magnus nieznacznie rozchylił wargi, wszystkie wątpliwości przepadły.

Miał zamknięte powieki, a umysłem znajdował się w całkowicie innym wymiarze; gdzie był sam na sam z Magnusem. Mimo to wyczuł, że ktoś do nich podchodzi i przerwał pocałunek, gdy po jego prawej rozległ się głos Jace'a.

– Więc ty jesteś tym, którego ukrywa mój brat – powiedział wojowniczym tonem z groźnym wyrazem twarzy. Przeważnie taka postawa sprawiała, że każdy uciekał w popłochu, bo Jace potrafił wyglądać przerażająco, jednak Magnus tylko obrzucił go lekceważącym spojrzeniem.

– Ukrywałeś mnie? – Przeniósł wzrok na Aleca z udawanym oburzeniem. Alec westchnął ciężko.

– Chroniłem cię – odparł. – I siebie. Właśnie przed _tym_.

Jace wywrócił oczami.

– A więc ty jesteś Jace. Ten adoptowany, nieokrzesany brat – powiedział Magnus, a Jace tym razem wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego. – Ta urocza dama, to Isabelle – dodał, widząc, że Izzy zmierza w ich kierunku i obrzucił Meliorna krzywym spojrzeniem. – Ciebie nie znam.

– Meliorn...

– Skoro tak mówisz – mruknął i odwrócił się z powrotem do Aleca. – Co powiesz na drinka, mój drogi? Proponuję udać się w jakieś ustronniejsze miejsce, gdzie moglibyśmy porozmawiać.

Zanim Alec zdołał odpowiedzieć, Jace parsknął śmiechem.

– Porozmawiać? Przyznaj wprost, że masz zamiar wymieniać się śliną z moim bratem.

Alec zmroził go spojrzeniem.

– Oczywiście, że mam taki zamiar – powiedział z powagą Magnus – ale ja, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych, zostałem dobrze wychowany i jestem dżentelmenem.

Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu Alec był świadkiem, jak Jace'owi całkowicie odebrało mowę. Stanął jak wryty z rozdziawionymi ustami i szeroko otwartymi oczami, wpatrującymi się w Magnusa z niedowierzaniem.

Magnus puścił Aleckowi oczko, po czym odwrócił się, by wrócić z powrotem na swoją kanapę. Alec zamierzał podążyć za nim, lecz zatrzymała go czyjaś dłoń na ramieniu.

– Jesteś tego pewien? – zapytał go szeptem Jace. – Magnus jest dość...

– Jestem pewien – przerwał mu stanowczym tonem. W tej chwili była to jedna rzecz, jakiej był stuprocentowo pewny w swoim życiu. Jace tylko skinął głową i spojrzał w stronę Magnusa, który bezceremonialnie przeganiał z kanapy wszystkich, którzy tam siedzieli.

– Lubię go.

Alec zmarszczył czoło, również obserwując Magnusa, nalewającego alkohol do dwóch kieliszków.

– Nie potrzebuję twojej aprobaty, Jace.

– Wiem, ale i tak chciałem, żebyś to wiedział. – Chłopak poklepał go po ramieniu i tym razem się uśmiechnął. – Pójdę sprawdzić, jak szybko jestem w stanie na tyle wkurzyć Meliorna, żeby sobie stąd poszedł.

– Postaraj się nie wkurzyć przy okazji też Izzy – dodał ostrzegawczo, jednak Jace już zmierzał w stronę ich siostry, która rozmawiała przy barze z nową sympatią chłopaka. Alec przez krótką chwilę obserwował te dwie najbliższe osoby w jego życiu z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Oboje potrafili doprowadzić go do szału, ale nie zamieniłby tej dwójki na nikogo innego.

W tej chwili miał w głowie jeszcze jedną ważną osobę. Przeszedł żwawo przez salę, mijając parkiet i zatrzymał się przed kanapą zajmowaną przez Magnusa. Zasłonki dookoła nich zostały lekko opuszczone, pozwalając na odrobinę prywatności.

– Siadaj, Alexandrze – rzucił swobodnie Magnus, łagodnym ruchem dłoni wskazując na miejsce obok siebie. Alec posłuchał go i wziął drugi kieliszek, choć nie miał ochoty na wypicie jeszcze jednego drinka. Magnus samą swoją obecnością sprawiał, że czuł się upojony alkoholem.

– Przepraszam za Jace'a – powiedział. – Potrafi być irytujący.

– Troszczy się o ciebie. Tak samo, jak ty troszczysz się o nich.

Alec tylko przytaknął i przybrał wygodniejszą pozycję na sofie, odwracając się przodem do Magnusa. Odłożył kieliszek na stolik i odetchnął głęboko.

– Nie chcę o nich rozmawiać – przyznał szczerze, uśmiechając się lekko do Magnusa.

– Wolisz wymieniać się śliną? – zapytał z figlarnym uśmieszkiem. Alec parsknął śmiechem. – Lubię twój śmiech, powinieneś częściej się uśmiechać, Alexandrze.

Wstrzymał oddech, gdy Magnus przyłożył swoją ciepłą dłoń do jego policzka.

– Jeśli tylko dasz mi powody do uśmiechu – odpowiedział, przysuwając się do niego jeszcze bliżej. W odpowiedzi Magnus tylko złączył ich usta w pocałunku, który znacznie różnił się od poprzedniego. Posiadał w sobie o wiele więcej uczuć i Alec miał nadzieję, że jeszcze przez długi czas będzie mógł całować go właśnie w taki sposób.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można wysyłać [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
